tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Kiss
Overview Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Kiss is the second game of the Tokemeki Memorial Girl's Side game series. It takes place at Hanegasaki High School, a different from 1st Love and 3rd Story. There are ten date-able bachelors and one secret character. Two more characters were added for the DS rerelease. Bachelors Saeki Teru: The main character. He is good at studies and sports. An all-rounded guy who’s popular with everyone. However, he finds a need to carry a facade in front of others and hides the fact that he works as a waiter at Sangosho cafe. As with any other main guy with brains and looks, Saeki has his mandatory club of squealing fangirls following him around. Shiba Katsumi: He's the typical manly guy - sporty, silent, with a matching tan to boot. Shiba has a secret passion for baseball. Despite his tough looks, he is fond of animals, especially the cute ones. He's a little distant at first, but he warms up to you once he gets to know you better. Hikami Itaru: The student council's president. He is studious and extremely zealous of school rules. He's endearing in a way that he seems to fit more in the 80s than in the present century, such as wearing safety helmet, coupled with his insane punctuality and recognition of holding hands as a form of "escort". Hikami is also Himuro Reichii's cousin. Hariya Kounoshin (HARII/Harry): Hariya is the kind of guy that's really fashion-conscious and "in-style". He nicknamed himself "Harry". A part of a rock band. His design is strongly based on today's Japanese youth. He's popular and outgoing, pierced, has spiked up hair, listens to modern rock and pop, uses youth slang. He warms up pretty fast if you date him. Christopher Weatherfield: Chris hails from England and has an unusual Japanese accent. He loves art and is a member of school's art club. He is actually the heir to a pretty big business run by his father, though he seems a little unprepared for such a role... Amachi Shouta: Amachi enters Hanegasaki High at the 2nd year, which makes him the player's junior. He has a sweet, polite personality and is very fond of sweet food, but the player can discover a different side of him that is devilishly mischievous, despite his looks. He is also quite popular with girls (especially younger ones). Wakaouji Takafum'''i: The player's homeroom teacher. A nice and smart teacher. His young, handsome looks made him popular among the female students who nicknamed him "Waka-sama". He is also a member of the Track and Field club. '''Masaki Motoharu: Masaki is a student at a second-rate university who was graduated from Hanegasaki High. He is working part-time job as botanist at floral shop. Pretty outgoing and blunt, he's got that "mature-guy" appeal. He's the only one of the dateable guys in the game who drives a car. Akagi Kazuyuki: The secret character. Akagi is a student from Habataki High. Due to his role as Habataki Student Council President, he sometimes visits Hanegasaki High and works together with Hikami. Komori Taku: One of the extra characters for NDS version. A second-year transfer student from Kirameki High. He is introverted and anti-social. For some reasons, he dislikes going to school and tends to ditch a lot. He'll open up if the player consistently visits him. His surname, "Komori", was possibly derived from hikikomori. Majima Tarou: Like Komori, Majima is also an extra character in NDS version. He is a year older senior of the player at Hanegasaki High. He is very charming, but also extremely flirty. The main character must endure continued abuse from him as he jumps from girl to girl. It isn't until the very end that he realizes just how much the main character means to him. Category:Games